Cross Assault: Brawls of Superheroes and Villains
by DMC7500
Summary: Through all of our lives, people have their heroes, their protectors, and saviors. But, everyone has a dark side. As we see heroes battle it out for supremacy and war, villains join together to face a more horrifying threat; one that can change the fate of many souls forever. This is war. This is Cross Assault!


_Prologue: Part One_

_Chosen by history, a man becomes a warrior._

_Engraved into history, a warrior becomes a hero._

_Shown by fact, a hero becomes a guardian._

_But, through their compassion and will, guardians become legends._

* * *

_This old quote rings in the ears of\countless heroes throughout space and time. No matter how big or small, many beings are considered to be heroes due to their bravery, honesty, strengths, and weaknesses. People's view of heroes has greatly shifted over the past few decades. Many have seen a man in a red cap with blue overalls, others a half-demon wearing sunglasses carrying a katana named Retribution, some see two brothers, sporting orange shirts and green hair, and also a Sith-Turned Jedi Knight. Yet, every hero falls prey to greed and temptation. What will happen if they suddenly forgot their noble ideas, and fought for personal conquest? What would happen then?_

* * *

Leon Sakai sighed as his hands busily sorted business papers and company receipts. Throughout his entire life, he had never thought he would be working on the one thing he dreaded the most: paperwork. His mind kept telling him to pick up the blasted phone and call in someone else to file it for him, but he needed something to keep something off of his mind for the past few days. A few weeks ago, he had received a startling phone call, and started to act strangely for the past couple of days…

_Riiinnnngggg….._

"_Ugh, not a good time to be calling me….. Hello?"_

"_Hello, Leon."_

"…_."_

"_What's wrong? Surprised to see your-"_

"_Hang up. NOW."_

"_That's now way to treat the people you care about. Didn't Father teach you manners?"_

"_We never had the same father. You had a completely different father that spewed out only lies and hate. I loathed the day you-"_

"_Oh, tsk, tsk, Brother. Temper. You never got over your anger problems, did you?"_

"_What do you want? You wanna make me angry? You're doing it right now!"_

"_I never wanted to make you angry, dear sibling. I come to you with a warning."_

"_Why should I be afraid of you, you disgusting-"_

"_I think that's quite enough, Leon. Listen carefully to my words, and heed them. Our universe is changing, brother. We, the Sons of Sparda, have been the vassals of the human and demon worlds for centuries. But, now, everything we know about our universes will soon change. There's a storm coming, Leon, and it will bring with it chaos and destruction."_

"_Why are you telling me all this nonsense? Should I even trust you on what else you're going to say next? You made the wrong choice moving over to the dark side, Bro, and what you're telling me now isn't going to change anything!"_

"_Yes, you are right, brother. But, change is brought about by actions, is it not? Hear my final words: You will stare into the face of death, scream as your body is torn apart by unknown forces, sob as you see your friends, old and new, fall into darkness. But, throughout all of this, you must stay STRONG. It is the only way to save our universes from being destroyed."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You don't need to. I'm not like Father. Farewell, brother. We will meet again."_

"…"

"…"

As Leon remembered those last four worlds, his mind began to strain under the impeding questions. Why did his brother call him, and what kind of storm was he talking about? It certainly didn't feel chilly today, yet the atmosphere around him felt dark and cold. What would happen to his friends, and what did he mean by his "new" friends? He could feel his fingers inch closer to the telephone to call Dante, the Veteran Demon Hunter, but commanded them to grab his cup of warm cocoa, and take a long sip. Placing his mug down, he then continued to quietly sort out papers, with only one question still ringing in his mind.

"What are you planning, Alexander?"

* * *

"Ferb, I dunno, I just don't feel it today!"

Ferb Fletcher silently looked at his brother Phineas Flynn, whose face was still implanted on his pillow for the past couple of hours. Phineas had never felt like this before; he never had a case of do-nothingness for this long. Finally, with all of his courage, Ferb spoke out, "Well, I guess Isabella will be pretty sad to know that-"

The mention of her name made Phineas jump up and shout, "That's the POINT! Isabella's not gonna be here! Don't you get it, Ferb? She's MOVING!"

Ferb fell silent after Phineas' harsh reply. Phineas had never acted this way about Isabella, even before he knew about when she was moving. Though Phineas had a happy-go lucky personality, Ferb has never seen him like this before. After his startling statement, Phineas stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Ferb. It's just that, y'know, it's so confusing! Why would she leave Danville so soon? Does she… hate us?"

Ferb shook his head, and sternly replied, "You know she doesn't hate you, Phineas. She may be away for a few days, because of family matters. Why don't we go visit her? See why she's moving? That way, we can-"

Phineas jumped out of bed, and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Ferb, you never cease to amaze me! Y'know what? I think I know what we're doing today!"

* * *

"There they are! Don't let them get away!"

Two robbers sprinted through the streets of New York, carrying heavy satchels filled with valuable jewelry and stacks of dollar bills. They didn't notice is the overt casing of webbing lying down on the pavement, which tripped the two of them and were suddenly lifted up in the air. Out of nowhere, a man in a red costume, decked with the intricate patterns of a spider web, gracefully landed in front of the tied up robbers, with his arms crossed. "Heh, you fellas never learn to slow down and take the time to enjoy the sunshine, do ya?" he jeered.

The police officer finally caught up with the robbers and saw that they were trapped in a large encasing of webbing. The masked vigilante, known as Spider-Man, calmly walked over to him, and said, "Make sure those two guys get a good night's sleep in a cell. At least they tried to make it. Not many criminals have that much spirit." The officer saluted, and replied back, "Will do, Spidey! Thanks for helping us keep New York a safe place!"

Spider-Man gave a quick wave, shot a thin strand of webbing at a nearby building, and swung away. As he swung, he began to wonder, "Y'know, all this stuff is beginning to bore me out. There's not a lot of criminal activity here in New York anymore. Either something's up with the baddies, or maybe I'm just too good. I wonder what's got them spooked."

As he swung away, a lone figure watches as he heads back to his apartment. When he was finally out of sight, he took out his phone, and dialed a number. A voice on the phone soon appeared, stating, "Did you see him?"

"Yes, I did, sir. Apparently, he doesn't know about the current situation. As do the other two we've been monitoring."

"Mr. Sakai and that Flynn kid?"

"Yes. Also, Mr. Muller has been in contact with a Mr. Shaw and a Mr. Kennedy. Do you think that those were the guys you've been looking for?"

"We shall see soon enough. What of the other agents?"

"Sly Cooper is busy tracking down PaRappa as we speak. Daredevil has managed to convince Ghost Rider and Iron Fist to come in. Fox is trying to locate his old team. Solo managed to get Starkiller and Skywalker back together. However, we lost contact with Agent Clarke, Agent Raiden, and Black Widow. We fear Clarke may have been taken by Zann aboard the enemy's newest warship, The _Defiance_. I have no information on Raiden's and Black Widow's last known locations. Anything else, sir?"

"That's all I want to know. Keep monitoring their progress. And, I want you to start pinpointing Raiden and Black Widow. Also, get a strike team to rescue Clarke. Send in Raynor, Hulk, and Redfield in. They'll get the job done."

"I understand, sir. After all this, do you think we'll get a day off?"

"Private, pretty soon, you'll be wishing this never happened."

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Oooh, the suspense! Well, everyone, I'm BACCK! Got a lot of stuff for you all! Gotta make this short, so, I'll be accepting OCs! I love it when people want a piece of the action! So, here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Abilities: **

**Biography:**

**Clothing:**

**Weapons:**

**Other:**

**That's all! Now, then, DMC7500 signing in! It's so good to be back! **


End file.
